Why else did Sasuke leave Konoha?
by silvertv
Summary: He left for power. For revenge. But come on, that couldn't have been the only reason...


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The breath exploded from his throat in a series of rasps and pants, sweat trickled down from his forehead and over his eyebrows, stinging them half-closed

The breath exploded from his throat in a series of rasps and pants, sweat trickled down from his forehead and over his eyebrows, stinging them half-closed. The scenery flashed by him as he fled his pursuers, losing one only to gain another.

He could hear them catching up behind him, hear their excited breathing, their anticipation in the hunt. He increased his efforts, pulling slightly ahead of them, dashing down an alleyway, the chasers flying past him, surprised at his sudden change of direction.

He flew through the maze of interlocking alleys and back roads trying to shake off his pursuers in the many corners and shadows.

He'd just thought that he'd lost them, when a group of them suddenly rounded the corner in front of him, violently, ruthlessly shoving each other aside in their haste to reach him.

'Sasuke-kun!' they screeched, each individually annoying, shrill, sing-song voice meshing together to form a single blackboard-scratching, broken-speaker, fog-horn like voice.

The sweat exploded out from his forehead, the sheer terror of the situation tightening its grip around him. Behind him he heard another gaggle of fan-girls round the corner, eyes gleaming in horrible adoration, cheeks disgustingly rosy, Sasuke wishing that the hands clutched around the tops of their shirts and the hands were placed slightly higher, around their windpipes.

Just when he thought that both his points of escape were gone, the back door to a restaurant he was opposite opened, revealing a man pulling out a cigarette and fumbling about for his lighter.

He took the opportunity, dashing through a split-second before the two groups collided together behind him, eager hands clutching at thin hair.

Meat and vegetables went everywhere as the lone Uchiha scurried through the kitchen. The cooks and chefs looked on in confusion, before diving for cover under tables and on top of prepared meals in the desperation to avoid the mob in hot pursuit.

Asuma and Kurenai about to enter the restaurant both dived aside as they each sensed approaching danger, watching in awe as a single boy leapt out and into the park across the road, followed by what seemed to be almost the entire 12 year old female population of Konoha.

Sasuke flew towards the trees, needed to lose them soon, he had been running full pelt for an hour, using every trick and escape technique that he knew, but to no avail. Leaping into the trees, he spotted Iruka as he did so, sending him a quick, but fiercely angry glare towards him.

Iruka rubbed the back of his head in shock at the mob following him, but also lightly in guilt when he thought back on today.

_Flashback_

_Iruka had just finished explaining the effects of wind trajectory on throwing kunai to the class, turning around from the blackboard to see most of the class asleep, and seeing his own reflection twenty times in the remainder of the blank looks that he was getting._

_Sighing, he whistled sharply; causing everyone to snap awake, save for the pineapple of hair at the back of the class that continued to bob up and down in a steady rhythm._

'_Okay class, that should do for today, enjoy your weekend. Oh, and before I forget, in a couple of weeks we will be holding a school dance, we've rented out the community hall, it's going to be a great night. Pick up an information booklet on your way out, allright?'_

_Iruka looked up to see about a dozen female arms raised in the air in desperation. _

'_Ah, okay I'll answer a couple of questions…' he muttered, pointing to the blonde Ino in the front row._

'_Will we be able to bring dates?' she asked, glancing slyly over at the frozen form of Sasuke by the window._

'_Sure,' Iruka replied, without thinking, stopping as he felt a strange calm fill the room. '_Oh no_,' he thought, '_it's the calm before the storm…_'_

_Every boy save one slowly slid his way underneath their desk, eyes pitifully on the still form silhouetted against the afternoon sun._

_Iruka watched Sasuke remain perfectly still, as if he didn't move, then that they wouldn't see him._

_It was no use, almost every pair of female eyes swivelled over to him, and Iruka heard a vast inhalation of air, before Sasuke leapt up on his desk and out of the window, leaving his things behind on his desk in his desperation to flee the chorus of shrieks behind him._

_End flashback_

Sasuke exploded out from a tree, his shirt torn to pieces by clutching hands and scratch marks from the nails on said clutching hands. It had been horrifyingly close on a few occasions, but he'd managed to get a clone summoned and sent in another direction, the mob following that one instead of the original, but he knew it wouldn't last long, he could feel the ground shaking as the mob closed in.

He closed his eyes, hoping that he had enough chakra left for the jutsu. _There's only one way out of this, _he thought, as a puff of smoke enveloped his form, clearing away to reveal blonde spiky hair, bright orange, and whisker marks.

The last remnants of the smoke cleared away just as the mob landed behind him, looking around in confusion.

Trying to look nonchalant, Sasuke-Naruto walked off down the street, hands behind his head, the mob eyeing him suspiciously. Inside he felt like grinning, he was going to make it!

* * *

Hinata had spent the past hour frantically trying to work up the courage to ask her crush out to the dance. She doubted he was going to do it; it was all up to her. _I'll do it tomorrow, _she thought as she walked home, stopping as she saw Naruto walking towards her, and a mob of girls looking at him. With a squeak, she ducked around the corner, already feeling her cheeks getting warm.

'_No, this is a sign!' _she thought, _'this is your chance! See how those other girls are looking at him, they might be asking him out first! Do it! Now! Right now!'_

* * *

Sasuke-Naruto now let the grin spread across his face, the mob was starting to lose interest, he had gotten a-

He stopped as something indigo and bright red stepped out in front of him, shouting out 'THE DANCE!' Unfortunately, she had stepped out right in front if him with her head down, and the two heads collided with a crack, Hinata falling back bright red, Sasuke-Naruto falling back, the impact causing the jutsu to dispel.

The last thing he heard was an excited squeal, and stampede of feet begin to charge towards him.

* * *

Kakashi staggered into the hospital, covered in blood, bruises and scratches, and a haunted expression in his visible eye. Over his shoulder lay the unconscious form of Uchiha Sasuke.

A doctor rushed over to them both, calling out or a stretcher. 'What happened, were you attacked!?' he exclaimed, taking the boy off Kakashi's drooping shoulder.

'In a sense,' Kakashi replied, 'I think that there's some sort of dance coming up…'

The doctor looked confused, until he looked at the boys face. _Oh crap, _he thought, _not again!_

* * *

**AN: **There, hope you liked it. Check out my other stories too. See ya, have fun!


End file.
